


La Órbita del Planeta (El calor que el Sol emite)

by TheRose09



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amok Time, City on the Edge of Forever, Crushes, M/M, Mirror Mirror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRose09/pseuds/TheRose09
Summary: El día que Spock lo conoce, su mundo entero cambió de eje.Ahora si sólo él pudiera verlo...Traducción autorizada por Geritashipper123





	La Órbita del Planeta (El calor que el Sol emite)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Planet's Orbit (The Heat the Sun Gives Off)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321680) by [Geritashipper123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123). 



> Nota de la traductora: De nuevo recordándoles que esta historia definitivamente NO es mía. Yo sólo la he traducido, no he participado en nada de la creación del contenido original. Ah, y obvio Star Trek tampoco me pertenece (tristemente :c)

A pesar de lo que muchas personas en el Enterprise parecen pensar, Spock está muy al tanto de las otras personas.

Es verdad, no suele comentar al respecto, pero está muy al tanto de sus compañeros. Incluso tiene algunas personas a las que puede considerar… no amigos, pero conocidos. El señor Sulu al timón disfruta de la botánica y es un buen conversador sobre biología. El jefe químico de la nave es un hombre afroamericano con ojos azules y voz aguda. Él y Spock tienen particularmente buenas conversaciones. Hay dos físicos a bordo– hermanas gemelas, rubias y de ojos verdes y entre ambas hablan tan rápido que Spock tiene problemas para seguirles el ritmo. El señor Scott en ingeniería es probablemente lo más cercano que tiene a un “amigo”– tiene algunos extraños instintos protectores sobre Spock y gusta de hablar sobre el trabajo con él.

Pero, si bien disfruta de sus conversaciones con estas personas, no puede decir que encuentra a alguno de ellos particularmente atractivo. Seguro, las gemelas han mostrado interés en dos ocasiones diferentes y el señor Scott lo ha besado varias veces estando ebrio, pero el no corresponde esas muestras afectivas. Nunca se ha sentido físicamente atraído hacia nadie en realidad. Nadie le atrae estéticamente. No en un modo que importe – puede admitir que el señor Scott, por ejemplo, es algo apuesto – pero simplemente no se siente atraído hacia nadie. Punto.

Tal vez es asexual, suele pensar a veces.

Y luego, en lo que se convertiría en un patrón, James Kirk aparece en su vida como un cometa– hermoso, dorado y ardiendo– y toma todo aquello en lo que Spock cree… y lo _destruye completamente._

 

~

 

Servir con el Capitán Pike ha sido un honor, en verdad. Fue un hombre bueno y un buen capitán y hará cosas impresionantes un día. Pero, se estaba trasladando. Y casi todo la tripulación estaba yendo con él.

Spock no es uno de ellos. Él se queda con el _Enterprise_ , y con su nuevo capitán. Un hombre llamado James Kirk está siendo transportado hoy, y él se encuentra completamente indiferente. Ha recibido a cada nuevo miembro de la tripulación (y otorgado sus despedidas a los viejos) de la misma manera, y James Kirk no será diferente. El Capitán Pike está frente al consejo, y Spock está en los controles.

“Energice” dice Spock, tirando del interruptor. Los ruidos usuales del transportador suenan, alcanzando sus sentidos antes de llegar a los oídos humanos en la habitación. Observa las moléculas aparecer, y una figura empieza a moldearse en la plataforma.

James Kirk era, pensó de acuerdo con la forma de su estructura molecular, un hombre no particularmente alto. De hecho era bastante bajo. Aunque robusto, de torso amplio y hombros amplios. La moléculas comenzaron a asentarse en los lugares indicados, y repentinamente en lugar de una pequeña pero robusta estructura molecular, _James Kirk_ estaba en el transportador y…

El sol en Vulcano era de un rojo abrasador, pintando la arena del mismo rojo y la temperatura calurosa. El sol en la Tierra, Sol, era de color dorado.

La primera comparación que Spock hace sobre Kirk es que este es del mismo color que el sol– dorado. Cabello dorado, piel dorada, camisa de comando dorada, y ojos como el oro– no, estos eran café, verde, azul, dorado– un sentimiento cálido crece en su interior, y luego viaja desde su pecho hasta su rostro. Él toca su mejilla con curiosidad– su rostro estaba cálido.

“Y este es Spock – ¿Spock?¿Estás bien?”

Ese era el Capitán Pike, y Spock instantáneamente sale de sus pensamientos y vuelve al presente. Los capitanes le estaban observando– Pike con leve confusión y un pequeño toque de preocupación, Kirk con… ¿diversión? Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y un aire de confianza rodeándolo.

Spock extendió el ta’al “Bienvenido, Capitán Kirk”. Dijo, manteniendo su voz seria “Yo soy Spock.” Una parte de él quería disculpar su evidente emocionalismo– algo había algo en su rostro, que no era normal y que seguramente se estaba notando.

“Uh… como sea, Spock ha sido mi Oficial Científico por… ¿cuánto tiempo?”

“Once años, señor.”

“Esa cantidad. Es el hombre más inteligente que he conocido.”

“Bueno, es un honor conocerle, Sr. Spock.” Dijo el Capitán Kirk, y su voz era tan cálida como sus ojos– que se tornaban de un color miel– y un placer para los oídos. Spock, por alguna razón, comparó, el sonido al caramelo. El Capitán extendió también el ta’al– bastante pasable para un humano. Spock le asintió, sintiendo la sensación cálida en su rostro calentarse aún más.

El pánico cruzó su mente– ¿estaba entrando repentinamente en pon farr o algo parecido? Necesitaba regresar a sus habitaciones _ahora_.

“Si me disculpan caballeros.” Dijo rigurosamente. Ambos asintieron antes de que se fuera. Camino rápidamente hacia sus habitaciones y entró. De camino a su tapete para meditación, capta una ojeada de si mismo en el espejo.

Repentinamente, la sensación de ardor tiene sentido. Spock se está ruborizando. Con horror, se da cuenta que está de un verde _brillante_ , el mismo color que el césped en la Tierra. Se está ruborizando desde el cuello hasta sus mejillas, y todo el camino hacia sus orejas. Y no sólo el Capitán Pike lo ha visto así – _el Capitán Kirk también._ El pensamiento lo llena de una sensación de horror casi dolorosa. Apartando la vista del espejo, se coloca en el tapete de meditación para descifrar que le ha puesto de esta forma. ¿Estaba enfermo, estaba envenenado?

Todo lo que puede descubrir es un extraño sentimiento cálido desde el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en James Kirk.

(Le toma otras tres horas de meditación identificarlo como _deseo_.)

 

~

 

El Capitán Pike deja la nave con fanfarria, y el comando del Capitán Kirk comienza.

Desde el inicio, se toma el tiempo de conocer a cada miembro de la tripulación. Memoriza el nombre de cada uno en pocas horas, junto con sus rangos, posiciones, y algunos detalles sobre ellos en unos pocos días.

Hace a Spock su Primer Oficial en adición al cargo como Oficial Científico, y luego de unas pocas semanas en la nave se aproxima a él en la sala de recreación durante el almuerzo. “He notado que eres el gran maestro en ajedrez de esta nave.” Dice “Estoy un poco fuera de práctica pero apuesto que podría darte un buen juego.”

Hasta este punto, Spock ha estado… no evadiendo al Capitán como tal, pero ha sido completamente profesional a su alrededor. Sin embargo, han pasado unas pocas semanas y el extraño momento de deseo y rubor no se ha repetido, y ha pasado un muy largo tiempo desde que Spock ha tenido un buen juego de ajedrez. Así que acepta, toma su bandeja, y se sienta del lado negro del tablero de ajedrez en 3D en la sala de recreación. Kirk toma el blando, y Spock descubre que no sólo el hombre puede darle un buen juego, sino que el Capitán Kirk puede _aplastarlo_ en el ajedrez.

“De hecho… estoy sorprendido.” Dijo Kirk, los ojos abiertos mientras mira fijamente al rey derrotado de Spock. “juegas demasiado mejor que cualquiera en Riverside, no puedo creer que te haya vencido.” Finalmente desvía su mirada del tablero de ajedrez y le sonríe a Spock “Buen juego ¿jugamos en otra ocasión?”

Y esa sonrisa– esa _sonrisa_ – provoca cosas en el pecho de Spock y esa calidez no se arrastra por él tanto como le aprisiona. Sus mejillas están probablemente verdes de nuevo mientras logra asentir. “Debo regresar al puente ahora, Capitán.” Dice apuradamente, calculando mentalmente si puede meditar antes de regresar y que se note “¿Me permite?”

James ríe, y el sonido hace sentir a Spock aún más extraño. “No estamos en servicio Spock, no necesitas mi permiso para esas cosas.” Entonces mira a Spock– realmente lo mira. Spock siente su rostro arder más, y asiente antes de escapar.

Esto realmente necesita dejar de suceder cada vez que el capitán siquiera mira hacia él, piensa mientras se sumerge en su posición de meditación.

(Esa noche, por primera vez en un largo tiempo, Spock sueña. Sueña con la sonrisa de Jim y como luciría sin una camisa. Despierta en un lío pegajoso y decide que necesita ver a un doctor.)

 

~

 

El nombre del nuevo– bueno, él no es más tan nuevo ahora, pero es nuevo para Spock– Jefe Médico es Leonard McCoy, y tiene una voz estridente, ojos azules y un largo vocabulario.

Escucha a Spock con silenciosa resignación, y cuando Spock ha terminado de explicar, se alegra de que el doctor decidiera tener esta reunión en la privacidad de su oficina, porque el Doctor McCoy echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe. Es una carcajada profunda, y Spock se siente confundido sobre qué está sucediendo.

“Déjame– déjame ver si entendí–” dice el Doctor McCoy luego de haber terminado de reír “Tienes un crush con Jim ¿Es por eso que estás aquí?” Spock asintió, y él rió de nuevo. “De acuerdo– de acuerdo, es suficiente–” dice el Doctor McCoy, dando un resoplido y limpiando sus ojos “Bueno, necesito hacerte un chequeo, así que supongo que es bueno que hayas venido– pero Spock, no hay una cura para un crush.”

“¿Quiere decir,” Spock dijo “que sentiré estas emociones y el… _rubor_ cada vez que miré al capitán?”

El Doctor McCoy se encogió de brazos “No creo que ese rubor tuyo sea tan notorio como piensas, debido a tu tono de piel. Y probablemente sea algo que desaparezca con el tiempo, pero no hay una cura para un crush más que hacer algo al respecto o hablar sobre ello con un amigo discreto.”

“Nunca he tenido un amigo.” Spock susurró, mirando hacia abajo. La mirada del doctor se suavizo, y suspiró antes de poner su mano sobre el hombro cubierto de Spock “Bueno, no siento un particular aprecio por los vulcanos, y probablemente discuta contigo todo el tiempo conociéndome a mí mismo y a ti, pero mi puerta siempre estará abierta y…” Spock levantó la vista para mirarle “pienso que puedes contarme como un amigo.”

El doctor procedió a hacerle una examinación a Spock, y cuando este se fue lo cierto es que se sintió mejor respecto a todo. En su camino fuera de la enfermería, sin embargo, se encontró con el Capitán. “Oh ¡Hola Spock!” le saludó Kirk con una sonrisa, y como de costumbre, Spock sintió el calor llegar a sus mejillas de nuevo.

Tragó, asintiéndole “Buen día Capitán. Sólo estaba regresando a mis habitaciones.” Dijo, manteniendo su voz calmada.

“Ah– ¿te gustaría tener una partida de ajedrez más tarde?” preguntó Kirk, y Spock asintió de nuevo antes de excusarse.

Una vez en la privacidad del elevador, presionó sus manos sobre su rostro, dejando escapar un quejido humano. Jim era estéticamente agradable en verdad, incluso cuando no intentaba serlo.

Cuando regreso a sus habitaciones, un mensaje le esperaba en su PADD personal, del Doctor McCoy. “ _Tengo el presentimiento de que no eres mucho de hablar cara a cara”_ decía “ _así que envíame un mensaje cuando quieras. De todos modos, no es posible notar que te estás ruborizando a menos que lo estés buscando._ ”

Al menos podía tomar cierto consuelo en ello.

 

~

 

Así continuó durante varios meses, y muchas cosas ocurrieron en ese transcurso.

La primera es que la totalidad de la nueva tripulación se las arregla para volverse cercanos a Spock. La señorita Uhura canta cuando él toca su lira, y habla Vulcano con él. El Sr. Sulu– uno de los pocos tripulantes que se quedaron luego del Capitán Pike– y él trabajan en un proyecto de botánica juntos y terminan platicando por horas. El Sr. Scott es probablemente el más intrigante– se da cuenta del crush de Spock. Y él no ríe. No le juzga– sólo le ofrece un trago y una palmada en la espalda con una mirada casi de… compasión en su rostro.

La razón de su compasión es por otro avance en esos primeros meses– James Kirk se ha vuelto amigo de Spock. Y uno muy querido. Juegan al ajedrez casi todos los días y se han convertido en uno de los equipos de comando más famosos en la flota.

También descubre que Jim es totalmente hetero.

Se vuelve dolorosamente obvio cuando parece que aparentemente tiene mujeres en cada rincón de la galaxia, y continúa ganando más conforme viajan. Les es asignada la misión de cinco años 4 meses después de que Jim toma la capitanía, y desde el inicio de la misión Jim coquetea, enamora y deslumbra a cada mujer que conoce con una sonrisa, una risa y una rosa (él tiene una afición por las plantas– no tan fuerte como la del Sr. Sulu pero muy fuerte. Le recuerda a Spock la forma en que su madre era con sus plantas y es la razón número 56 por la que a Spock le– se niega a pensar que _ama_ – gusta. Y sí, existe una lista.)

El Doctor McCoy se vuelve su amigo en la más inusual de las maneras– insulta a Spock, y discute con Spock, y debate con Spock, pero cuando Spock le necesita _está ahí_. Nunca se ríe sobre Jim, y Spock se encuentra a si mismo viendo por el Doctor McCoy.

Honestamente, todo la tripulación debe haberlo descubierto. El Doctor McCoy y Scotty saben, y Nyota le confronta un día y le cuestiona porque Spock se ha– sin así quererlo –referido a Jim usando la palabra deltana para crush en lugar de capitán, en una conversación con ella mientras ambos practicaban su deltano y Spock no ve la necesidad de mentirle.

Ocurren misiones que sólo hacen que Spock quiera ocultarlo aún más– el Psi-virus 2000 por ejemplo, cuando se ocultó en la sala de conferencias para evitar revelar su secreto. La ida a Omicron Ceti III y ver a Leila de nuevo.

Y entonces, conocieron a Edith Keeler.

Spock no odia a Edith Keeler– le envidia, ciertamente. Pero no la odia. Sabe desde el momento en que ella aparece al frente de esos escalones que Jim está prendado de ella, y que ella se siente de la misma forma. La mirada que ella tiene en sus ojos grises es exactamente la misma que Spock tiene. Ojos grises, ropas grises– todo sobre Nueva York en este periodo temporal parece ser gris… excepto por Jim. Jim, con su brillante camisa roja y sus ojos dorados, es un punto de color en este monótono mundo. Tener que decirle a Jim que Edith debe morir es una de las cosas más difíciles que Spock ha tenido que hacer en un largo tiempo.

Una cosa es ocultar sus sentimientos por Jim, otra es tener que romper su corazón.

 

~

 

Es luego de casi 7 meses desde lo ocurrido con Edith que Spock, por primera vez, ve a Jim y siente un… tipo diferente de _ardor_. Algo mucho… _mucho_ peor.

Está este viejo programa de televisión para pre-adolescentes terrícolas, y una de sus líneas más famosas es cuando el personaje dice sentirse “furioso”1 y aún cuando es ilógico en demasiados niveles, Spock nunca ha comprendido tanto esa línea como ahora mientras batalla con su _plak tow_.

Jim continúa… buscándole, entrando a sus habitaciones. Spock teme no ser capaz de controlarse más si Jim continúa haciendo eso. Nunca antes ha sido más consciente de que es tres veces más fuerte que Jim, y tal y como la instintiva e incontrolable parte de su mente le recuerda, él podría tomar aquello que desea con mucha facilidad. El pensamiento le aterra, porque la idea de poder herir a cualquiera de sus amigos, herir a _Jim_ …

Le hace sentir enfermo. Profundamente enfermo. Así que cuando abre sus ojos luego del _kal-i-fee_ y observa a Jim… ahí… no

Cuando le ve… así… él…

Spock jamás ha deseado la habilidad de no pensar antes, pero de repente anhela la inconsciencia. Anhela que todo esto sea un horrible sueño. Desea desesperadamente poder intercambiar lugares, haber sido él quien muriera, porque Jim es el sol, es el centro del universo de Spock y Jim puede vivir sin él, él ha dejado eso muy claro. Jim no siente por Spock lo que él siente por Jim y por lo tanto Jim puede continuar. Spock no puede. A pesar de que el _plak tow_ ha terminado, se siente más fuera de control que nunca. Se pregunta si el juramento hipocrático del Doctor McCoy defiende asesinos y personas que desean la muerte, porque sin Jim él entra en ambas categorías. El mundo se ha derrumbado sobre él, girando incontrolablemente a su alrededor.

Cuando se transporta a bordo no mira a nadie. No habla con nadie. Puede sentir el peso de lo que ha hecho a cada paso, es como un cuchillo en su corazón. Se va a entregar a si mismo– Se declarará culpable, pedirá la peor colonia penal que encuentre. Merece ser arrojado como la basura que es. Al final del día, sus compañeros tenían razón. Él no era nada. No era un vulcano, ni un humano.

En la galaxia del _Enterprise_ , Jim era su sol, y Spock era una insignificante roca espacial que no merecía siquiera el ser quemado a pedazos por él ¿Cómo pudo su traidor cuerpo pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que Jim correspondiera su afecto? ¡No merecía tener a ese hombre como su conocido, mucho menos como su amigo o su amor!

Caminó hacia la enfermería, sintiéndose enfermo. Con suerte podría alegar demencia, hacer que el doctor lo mantuviera sedado durante el viaje a la Tierra, así él no tendría que pensar en lo que había hecho. No, eso era demasiado benevolente. Él merecía tener que cargar con ello. Merecía pasar el resto de su vida con el conocimiento de que había matado a James Kirk, su _las’hark_. Su sol.

El Doctor McCoy alzó la vista cuando él entró. “Spock–” comenzó, pero Spock alzó una mano.

“Doctor, le aseguro que no puede odiarme más de lo que me odio a mí mismo en este momento.” Dijo tranquilamente. El Doctor McCoy titubeó, luego abrió su boca de nuevo “Me disculpo con usted– estoy consciente de que Jim era su amigo.” continuó Spock “Yo pensaba en él como un amigo también, aún cuando no merecía su amistad. He otorgado el comando de la nave al Sr. Scott, y me declararé culpable en el juicio– si ellos le piden que testifique por favor diga la verdad, que yo maté a James Kirk en un ataque de locura y merezco ir a la peor colonia penal que puedan encontrar–”

“¿No deberías consultar eso conmigo primero” Dijo una nueva voz, y Spock sintió su corazón detenerse. De pronto nada importaba porque Jim– Jim estaba _vivo_. Spock se volteó tan rápidamente que se sintió mareado, y vio a Jim de pie allí, sus mirada suave y un marrón ambarino en esa luz. Las piernas de Spock casi le fallan ante la sensación de alivio que le golpeó. No puede detener la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro, o el nombre que _exclama_ con alegría. Quiere besar al Doctor McCoy por el ingenio de su solución, y luego de que Jim se retira y él se voltea a decirle eso, el doctor lo detiene.

“No me agradezcas, Spock.” Le dice “No es como si sólo lo hubiera hecho por ti– tal como dijiste, él es mi amigo también. Una vez dicho eso…” Sacudió su cabeza “Esto no irá a ningún reporte médico. No eres un riesgo– odiaste hacer eso ¿cierto?” Spock asintió, y él suspiró “Algunos días, sólo quiero decirle a Jim que te bese. Cómo el puede ser tan distraído es algo que nunca sabré.”

“El capitán no– y nunca– se sentirá de la misma forma hacia mí que como yo por él.” Respondió Spock suavemente, aún mirando hacia la puerta por donde Jim había salido “Estaría sorprendido si quisiera seguir siendo mi amigo después de lo que he hecho.”

“¿Por qué no lo haría?” Dijo el Doctor McCoy “Jim es pansexual, y no te odia” colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Spock “Sabes que nunca diría nada, pero en serio deberías decirle. Él merece saberlo, merece tomar su propia decisión. Y mantener este secreto– te va a _matar_ eventualmente Spock. Mirarlo y ruborizarse es una cosa, pero tú ya estás muy en el fondo. La próxima vez sabes que serás tú tomando una bala en su lugar, todo porque te importa demasiado para tomar una decisión lógica.” Los ojos azules se endurecieron. “Soy psicólogo también Spock– y tengo que hacer lo que es mejor para esta nave. Necesitas tener una conversación con él– hacer _algo_. Antes de que esto los ponga en peligro a ambos.”

 _“Es demasiado tarde para eso”_ pensó Spock ociosamente, dando la vuelta para irse.

 

~

 

2 meses después, Jim, el Doctor McCoy, Nyota y el Sr. Scott se transportaron a Halka para hablar con el consejo Halkano sobre el comercio de dilitio y el acuerdo minero. Halka es una de los planetas más estrictamente pacíficos de la galaxia, están tan en contra de la violencia que se volarían a si mismos antes que dejar que alguien más tomara y usara sus recursos para fines violentos. Spock puede respetar su sociedad pacífica, y espera que el capitán se transporte de vuelta con las manos vacías.

Él no espera que se transporte siendo… diferente.

El capitán, el doctor– todos ellos. Toda la tripulación de aterrizaje es, desde el, momento que volvieron a bordo, un montón de locos enfurecidos. El doctor usa tácticas que nunca utilizaría para incapacitar a los miembros de la tripulación. Nyota muerde la oreja de un hombre, Scotty está claramente intoxicado y Jim– Jim es oscuro. Él es retorcido, y cruel, y grita sobre el poder y la venganza, y Spock lo odia. Por primera vez puede mirar esos ojos– como un vidrio verde agrietado2– y no ruborizarse. No siente calidez cuando mira esos ojos– esos ojos no son de Jim. Son salvajes e inhumanos, y crueles, y todo lo que Jim _no_ es.

Excepto cuando mira a Spock.

Esa es la primera cosa que da una pista a Spock sobre el cambio en su capitán– antes de que actué como un loco enfurecido, salta del transportador, diciendo “¿Cuándo demonios te afeitaste?¿Y quién te dio permiso? Porque yo no lo hice”. Posa sus manos sobre los hombros de Spock y se acerca y susurra “¿Te sientes desobediente hoy, mascota?” Y luego jala a Spock hacia delante por las orejas y empuja su lengua dentro de la boca de Spock y–

Spock ha besado personas antes, pero nunca ha tenido que pellizcarle un nervio a alguien que lo estaba besando antes. Es una muy extraña sensación, el sentir a la persona besándolo ponerse tiesa y desprenderse de él.

Las versiones alternativas de la tripulación escapan 8 veces en la misma hora– a veces separados y a veces juntos. Cada vez, Spock termina siendo quien captura a la extraña versión de James Kirk. Y cada vez, él dice algo diferente. Una vez, truena sus manos delante de él y dice que va a “chupártela si no me encierras de nuevo y juro que haré que valga la pena–”

En otra ocasión, reacciona con ira, rabiando sobre todos las maneras en que va a castigar a Spock. La última vez que Spock lo atrapa, mira a Spock con ojos tan parecidos a los de _Jim_ que lo hace detenerse.

“Por favor.” Susurra el falso capitán “No sé como funciona este mundo, pero en el mío nunca me traicionarías. Por favor” Y luego dice “ _t’hy’la_.” Y Spock lo pellizca, y la próxima vez que escapan deja que seguridad se haga cargo, porque cuando la alarma se apaga él está en profunda meditación.

Se odia a si mismo, porque ese extraño falso Jim le ha besado y le ha llamado _t’hy’la_ , el más grande y más sagrado vínculo en la cultura vulcana– y Spock lo ha _disfrutado_.

Cuando logran transportar al equipo de vuelta, más tarde, Jim no para de mirarlo. El corazón de Spock se detiene porque el doctor le dice– le dice que el otro Spock le ha dicho un par de cosas a Jim– le dijo…

Spock nunca ha salido de la habitación del transportador tan rápido, y ciertamente nunca ha ignorado a Jim llamando su nombre.

Hasta ahora.

 

~

 

Están en una nave espacial– no es como si Spock pudiera ocultarse por siempre. Cuando Jim le pide que le deje entrar a sus habitaciones, Spock honestamente quiere decir no. No sabe si podrá ser capaz de mantenerse si Jim está solo con él, no ahora cuando ha probado los labios de Jim y se ha vuelto adicto, no cuando es como un adicto que desesperadamente quiere una segunda probada.

Le deja pasar de igual forma, porque si bien es un Vulcano igual es un hombre, y si todo termina esta noche él quiere mirar al sol una última vez. Si Jim le pide que se vaya, él tomará el _kolinahr_ , decide. No es como si pudiera quedarse en la Flota Estelar– no luego de haber estado en esta nave. Jim ha arruinado eso para él– nunca podría tener a un mejor capitán. Era físicamente imposible.

Jim entró lentamente, tomando el tiempo para mirar alrededor. Spock estaba sentado sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas, la cabeza inclinada, los zapatos fuera “Entiendo si deseas que deje esta nave.” Spock comenzó “No espero que hagas nada. He mantenido este secreto desde que te conocí, puedo actuar profesionalmente, si deseas terminar nuestra amistad–”

“¿Desde que me conociste?” dijo Jim suavemente “Nos hemos conocido por más de un año.” Spock inclinó la cabeza y dijo “Soy muy bueno guardando secretos, Capitán. Simplemente estaba manteniendo el profesionalismo.” Jim le miró “Debiste haber dicho algo.”

“Me ruborizaba cada vez que te veía” dijo Spock, apoyando su cabeza contra el muro y sin mirarlo “Tenía sueños sobre ti. Soy amigo con personas como el Sr. Scott y el Doctor McCoy. Pero tú… me preocupo por ti. Yo…” Spock cerró los ojos, y luego los abrió “… cuando pensé que te había matado, nunca me había odiado más a mí mismo. Ni cuando era un niño al que le decían que era un fenómeno, ni cuando era golpeado por la forma de mis ojos– nunca me odié realmente hasta que pensé que mis manos habían causado tu muerte. Tú eres como el sol, _las’hark_.”

“¿Eso significa “sol” entonces?” preguntó Jim suavemente “¿Me puedo sentar o sólo me quedo aquí hasta que mis piernas se caigan?”

“No puedo causar voluntariamente que mi capitán pierda sus piernas” dijo Spock, moviendo su mano “Y sí, las’hark significa sol. El mundo giraba incontrolablemente y yo–” Spock cerro sus ojos de nuevo. “… Oh Spock.” Una cálida mano se posó en su rodilla “¿Has tenido un crush conmigo todo este tiempo?”

“…¿Puedo mostrarte?” dijo Spock, tomando su mano. Finalmente le miró, y Jim tragó3. Sus ojos eran cafés en la luz de su habitación, del color de la miel de maple. Se inclinó, sin decir nada.

Spock cerró sus ojos, susurrando sus palabras, y cayó.

 

~

 

_Era mejor de lo que había imaginado._

_La mente de Jim era cálida, como un arcoíris de colores, como el sol brillando en su rostro y piel. Como yacer en agua cálida. “Me alegra que te guste” vino el pensamiento susurrado, y Spock sintió calidez por todas partes “Toma mi mano.” Susurró Spock de vuelta a él, extendiendo una mano mental. Jim lo hizo, y Spock le muestra._

_Le muestra la primera vez que le conoció, y Jim ríe. Él ríe y Spock no puede ocultar su alegría ante el sonido “¿La primera cosa que pensaste de mí es que era bajo? Debería sentirme ofendido, pero estoy demasiado complacido.” Pensó Jim “Estás… feliz ¿Porque reí?”_

_“Disfruto tu risa” respondió Spock. Y con el pensamiento de la risa de Jim vinieron los pensamientos de su sonrisa, vino la sensación de ruborizarse porque Jim le había mirado. El amor estaba ahí, el afecto– y toda la negatividad. Cada pensamiento sobre no ser digno, sobre no ser merecedor._

_“¡NO!” Vino el grito, y de repente una imagen de flechas enlazadas con negatividad, enlazadas con malas memorias y cada cosa horrible que alguna vez se había dicho sobre él– esas flechas volaban hacia él cuando un escudo de oro le rodeo. Jim, Spock comprendió, Jim estaba protegiéndolo “¡Nunca pienses de esa manera otra vez!” Vino el pensamiento insistente “Nunca se te ocurra– ¿Cómo puedes pensar sobre ti mismo como algo menos que perfecto?”_

_Y entonces. Spock lo vio._

_Había estado tan enfocado en mostrarle a Jim cuan perfecto que era, que se había perdido de la forma en que Jim pensaba de él. Se vio a si mismo pintado bajo una nueva luz– como algo hermoso, y amable, y exótico, y amado, y apreciado. Como algo que Jim no podía soportar perder, Juntos, ellos vieron el pon farr de Spock, y el kal-if-fee. Jim vio que Spock había anhelado la muerte cuando él estaba muerto, Spock vio que Jim no podía soportar dejarlo morir._

_“Parece que en este amor ambos somos unos tontos” pensó Jim, no sin afecto “Esta fusión mental es sorprendente sabes.”_

_“Nuestras mentes son muy compatibles” dijo Spock “Estoy resistiendo el instinto de permitir la formación de un vínculo.”_

_“¿Un vínculo?” preguntó Jim ”¿cómo el que tenías con T’Pring” el nombre trae la imagen de un demonio denebiano, y Spock casi ríe “No” Spock piensa “esto sería… un vínculo de matrimonio completo, necesitando sólo del coito para consumarlo.”_

_“Oh” pensó Jim suavemente “Supongo que eso sería malo.”_

_“Sería permanente” dijo Spock “Necesitaríamos de un sanador para romperlo.”_

_“Supongo que casarse antes de la primera cita sería malo” dijo Jim, y Spock sintió calor ante el pensamiento de cualquier cita. “Salgamos de aquí” dijo Jim “Creo que necesitamos hablar. O tal vez besarnos. O tal vez ambas.”_

_Spock decidió que estaría dispuesto a eso, y se alejó._

 

~

 

Jim lo estaba mirando, y como siempre Spock sintió sus mejillas cálidas. Esta vez, le dio la bienvenida al suave ardor de su rostro mientras se permitía mirar a Jim. Él tragó, y Jim movió su cabeza de lado con esa mirada de confianza (razón número 572 por la que lo ama– Él es confiado en todo lo que hace) que hace que el corazón de Spock se acelere. Spock cierra sus ojos por un momento, y luego los abre de nuevo.

“Así que…” dijo Jim suavemente. Spock asintió una vez “En efecto.” Respondió, la voz suave “Creo que conozco un buen lugar para empezar.” Dijo Jim, ya acercándose. Los ojos de Spock procedieron a cerrarse de nuevo, y sintió el ardor en su rostro y pecho disminuir en dulces brasas hasta que finalmente…

(Años en el futuro, cuando Jim es un poco más robusto y su cabello dorado está encaneciendo, el Doctor McCoy sacará el “pequeño crush” de Spock. Jim se volteará hacia él, con esa misma sonrisa que es y siempre será la razón número uno en su lista de razones por las que está locamente enamorado de James Kirk, y le dirá en voz burlona “¿Aw, tenías un crush conmigo? Eso es muy _dulce_ , cariño”. A lo que Spock replicará “Jim, hemos estado casados por muchos años y antes de eso tú _sabías_ acerca de ese crush.” Y Jim le sonreirá y las mejillas de Spock arderán– porque hasta el día en que se conviertan en polvo estelar, él siempre se ruborizará bajo la luz de su propio sol personal.)

(Y cuando ellos mueran, habrán estado separados por casi un siglo. Y Spock habrá conocido otra versión de si mismo y su amor. El joven él se ruborizará cuando vea al joven Jim, y Spock le habrá sonreído y dicho que está bien, que nadie lo puede ver de todas formas.)

(Y, aunque nunca se da cuenta de ello, Jim siempre se ruborizó por él también. Al menos lo hace la primera vez que Spock lo ve, luego de todos esos años. Él se ruboriza y sonríe, y dice “Te extrañe.” Y aunque ambos están muertos y sus corazones no laten en sus pechos y lados respectivamente, Spock se ruborizará como si estuviera conociéndolo otra vez, y le dirá que también lo extrañó.)

(Después de todo, ¿qué es un planeta sin un sol para orbitar?)

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la traductora: He vuelto con otro fic que tardé años en traducir gracias a la universidad (lo bueno es que siempre se le puede echar la culpa a ella). Como sea, espero que disfruten la historia
> 
> Y de nuevo les invito a que si alguna cosa no tiene sentido, o piensan que se podría traducir de otra forma, me lo hagan saber. Aquí abajo pongo una lista de palabras que tal vez sean algo confusas en la historia, por si tienen alguna duda. Y por favor pasen a revisar el trabajo original porque es en serio hermoso y espero haberle echo un poco de justicia al menos. Bueno ¡ahí nos leemos! :D
> 
> 1 ”stabby” que significa estar furioso u hostil, de acuerdo con varios sitios web al borde de un comportamiento homicida  
> 2 la versión original decía “like cracked green glass in the light of the brig” pero no estaba segura de la traducción más adecuada para “brig” así que… si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia es bienvenido a aportarla.  
> 3 “swallowed” que significa “tragar”, en este caso sería como “tragar saliva” por los nervios.


End file.
